My Possessiom
by Toynako
Summary: -Fic Yaoi/Lemon- Somos amigos, mas apenas isso mesmo?


Título: My Possession

Autora: Toynako

Classificação: 18+

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon

Betada por: Toynako ((Não venham reclamar sobre erros))

Dedicada à: L. Kathar ((Feliz aniversário!))

Direitos Autorais: Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência.

* * *

––x.I.x––

My Possession

-Minha Possessão-

* * *

_Se você me perguntar como tudo começou, talvez eu não me lembre para dar sua resposta. Só sei que começou, simples assim. Quem sabe, se perguntar a ele, o mesmo possa lhe dar sua resposta. Ou não._

-I-

Para inicio de conversa, me chamo Thoy, um nome tanto incomum, mas gosto dele. Alguns vivem me chamando de 'brinquedo' por causa de como se fala este nome. Sou um estudante de faculdade em pleno vinte anos.

Cabelos castanho escuro, longos - um pouco antes do meio das costas -, alto, óculos de armação fina - e grau médio -, para sair gosto de usar roupas justas, em tonalidades escuras, ao que, em casa me visto com a primeira coisa que tiver no armário.

Sou quieto, pacato, até um tanto mosca morta na faculdade, poucos sabem como eu realmente sou. Um pervertido escritor de romances Yuri, ou lésbico se preferir. E, é em base destes romances foi que conheci muita gente na internet.

Eu escrevia contos originais e fics - realidades alternativas de animes -, e postava em alguns sites para serem visualizados. Dentre todas as que escrevia, a que mais gostava, cujo escrevo até hoje, é a historia de uma princesa que teve que sair de seu reino por conta de uma maldição e, que acabou se encontrando com uma vampira onde esta prometeu ajudar-la.

Encantadora a historia, não?

Sei, um tanto de clichê, mas eu não ligo e muito menos me importo com a opinião alheia. E, nem sei se a princesa e a vampira irão ficar juntas.

Mas, voltando a onde eu estava. Que onde era mesmo? Ah, tenho que dizer logo que tenho uma péssima memória, mas nada que não se resolva. Por isso, de volta ao início, em meio aos que conheci na internet por conta do meu hobby - por assim se dizer -, fora que eu me deparei com ele.

Andrei, dezesseis anos.

Um ótimo amigo. Meu melhor por assim se dizer.

Onde me ajudou diversas vezes sobre as minhas fics, quando não, era algo pessoal meu mesmo. Ele era parecido comigo - não na aparência -, onde era quieto e um tanto pervertido - para alguns é claro -, gosta de Yuri - como eu -, virgem - nem venha estranhar um cara de vinte anos virgem! - e era BV - certo, isso eu não era.

E, em meio a tudo isso, vi nele um grande amigo, o único pelo qual realmente tenho zelo. E, acho que ele também vê isso em mim. Para resumir, somos dois possessivos um para o outro, acabando por ter ciúme de alguma amizade enxerida.

Às vezes brigamos - culpa de meu ciúme -, mas sempre conversamos em seguida e melhoramos isso.

Eu via-o por fotos apenas em sites de relacionamento. Já que morávamos ambos em algum fim do mundo no Brasil, mas estes um distante do outro - grande azar, não? -, por conta disso nunca nos vimos realmente.

E era isso que iria mudar!

Eu queria ter feito uma surpresa, mas acabei falando da minha ideia para ele no MSN, e, é claro o mesmo adorou. Não que tenha realmente acreditado que eu iria sair do meu fim de mundo para ir velo no fim de mundo dele.

Porque para isso, precisaria de uma série de fatores.

Começando pelo emprego de meio período. Eu prometi para mim mesmo que iria arranjar um para o inicio desse ano, E, se conseguir é só juntar para comprar uma passagem. Simples não?

Depois da festança toda do início do ano, e com a faculdade sendo retomada, fui atrás de meu emprego. Onde, prontamente consegui um estágio remunerado bem perto de minha casa. Eu disse que era simples.

Por isso o meu 'plano' continuou, onde mesmo sendo um pouco difícil estudar e trabalhar eu consegui - se vários conseguem, porque eu não conseguiria? -, logo, no período de seis meses já tinha uma boa grana.

E suficiente para viajar. Não sou de gastar dinheiro por nada mesmo, ele pode estar mofando na minha carteira que eu não o gasto. Essa mania eu peguei da minha mãe, e não me pergunte de onde ela tirou a mania dela que a mesma não está entre nós para eu perguntar.

O fato é, tinha dinheiro. Estava em férias do meio de ano. E eu estava com aquela ideia ainda na cabeça. Porque não fazer?

É claro, perguntei antes por MSN se realmente podia ir visitá-lo, e tendo a carta branca agendei minhas passagens pelo computador mesmo. Ainda olhei na internet quanto tempo levava para ir a pé até a casa dele.

Só trinta a seis dias a pé, direto, sem pausas para dormir. Fácil, fácil.

Tinha ainda a outra opção, ficar três dias na estrada em um ônibus - quem mandou ele morar no outro extremo do fim de mundo? -, mas preferi mesmo ficar só algumas horas de avião mesmo.

Por fim, tive que pegar um avião até perto do lugar e o percurso final tive que ir de ônibus. Um tanto cansativo, eu sei, mas estava de férias de qualquer jeito, porque não aproveitar um pouco?

Então fiz isso, arrumei minhas malas, colocando folhas em branco - esqueci de dizer que sou desenhista estilo japonês -, um caderno - para escrever minhas historias -, algumas lembrancinhas para o povo de lá. E, é claro, minha roupas.

Meu fim de mundo é quente, e o dele também era. Por isso, em questão de roupas me dei bem. Arrumei toda a mala, acabando por colocar meu netbook também nesta - para me distrair no avião.

Pronto, malas feitas, parentes despedidos, tudo arrumado.

Peguei meu curso até o aeroporto da minha cidade, sempre com as duas horas de antecedência - sempre me pergunto para que isso, se o avião se atrasa e acaba que ficamos quatro horas esperando -, fiquei a usar a internet do meu net, conversando com ele pelo MSN.

Quando avisaram que podiam embarcar no avião, arrumei minha mala direito, e fui para este. E, como no avião não tem internet, fiquei a fazer minha historia original - aquela da princesa e da vampira.

Era minha primeira viagem sozinho. E fora bem divertido, não ter que ficar indo para onde outros queriam, ou ficar falando direto quando às vezes gosto de ficar calado na minha.

Quando cheguei ao fim de mundo dele, espreguicei-me primeiramente na cadeira do ônibus, já tendo notado pelo percurso até a rodoviária que era até parecido com a minha cidade a dele. Iria ficar em um hotel perto da casa de Andrei, onde o mesmo tinha dito que era bom e barato.

Assim que o ônibus parou no lugar certo. Peguei minhas malas e sai do veiculo, olhei primeiramente de um lado ao outro, procurando por ele. Acabando que achei um grupinho deveras barulhento acenando como loucos e me chamando.

Sim, eu conhecia alguns dos amigos deles eram divertidos sim, e por isso acabei abrindo um sorriso, correndo até estes.

"— Olá a todos, cheguei." – avisei, assim que parei em frente destes.

Conversei com todos, até já os conhecia bem até. Mas minhas atenções se voltavam mais para Andrei. Ele com aqueles óculos e aquela trança curta no cabelo castanho eram uma graça.

Como diria um ditado popular, eu estava mais feliz que pinto na bosta.

"— Oi..." – Andrei se aproximou de mim, um tanto tímido até.

Eu ri baixinho, levando uma mão aos cabelos dele e afagando-os, notando um sorrisinho tímido nascer naqueles lábios.

"— Eu disse que vinha, minha criança." – disse a ele, vendo-o abrir mais ainda o sorriso.

"— Sim, Mestre!" – exclamou contente ao que me abraçou.

'Minha criança' e 'Mestre', isto acabou surgindo por conta da minha historia original, onde havia uma vilã peituda que tinha uma serva fofa. Aonde esta serva fora criação de Andrei e eu coloquei na historia.

Acabou que viramos mestre e servo, por conta disso também.

Sem contar que às vezes jogávamos pelo MSN, formando uma historia, usando os personagens dele com os meus da minha história. Era engraçado ver as garotas se pegando nos motivos mais insanos que tem.

"— Vão me mostrar a cidade?" – indaguei para os outros, ainda com ele em meus braços.

"— Não tenha duvidas." – escutei de um, onde concordei com a cabeça e me afastei de Andrei.

"— Ficarei por uma semana, temos que aproveitar minha criança." – murmurei baixinho, em seus ouvidos, só para provocar.

"— Si-sim!" – ele falou um tanto falho, ruborizando pelo meu ato.

A semana se passou extremamente divertida, ao que a turma ia sempre me pegar no hotel às dez horas - se me acordassem antes, eu matava -, para sairmos a algum canto. Levaram-me a diversos lugares, às vezes repetindo os cantos.

Acabei percebendo que Andrei e eu temos mais coisas em comum ainda, se é que isso é possível.

Mas, como nem tudo é só alegria, a semana se passou, e com esta o meu tempo acabava-se naquela cidade. Por fim, no ultimo dia estávamos todos no meu quarto de hotel, fazendo o de sempre.

Bagunçando, conversando, rindo e alguns jogando no meu netbook. Mas quando olhei pela janela e vi que já estava quase para acabar a tarde, lembrei a todos que amanha de manha estaria voltando.

Todos começaram a despedir-se de mim, menos Andrei que ficou cabisbaixo, sentado em minha cama. Quando notamos isso, ele já estava chorando silenciosamente. Andei pelo cômodo pegando um copo de água e dando para o mesmo.

Disse aos outros que iria ficar para conversar mais com ele, e levei-os até a saída do hotel, me despedindo novamente - e de forma breve -, logo voltando para o quarto e vendo-o sentado no mesmo lugar onde deixei.

Respirei fundo, andando lento até ele e sentando-me ao lado, pegando o copo de sua mão e colocando-o embaixo da cama - costume meu -, e comecei a afagar o cabelo dele, vendo o rosto meio vermelho pelo choro que tentava conter.

"— Calma, minha criança..." – pedi, puxando-o para um abraço.

"— ..." – ficou mudo, pior, acho que minha voz só o fez chorar mais.

"— Eu gostei muito de ter vindo... Me diverti bastante."

"— Com os meus amigos...?" – escutei um tanto enciumado da parte dele, me abraçando com mais força.

"— Com você, sabe que eu fiz essa viagem só para te ver..."

"— Fica mais..." – disse em tom baixo, fazendo meu coração doer.

"— Não posso..." – respirei fundo, afastando-me dele para ver em seus olhos "— Sabe que comprei as passagens de ida e de volta, alem de que minha facul começará logo..." – expliquei-lhe.

"— Desculpe, estou sendo egoísta..."

"— Não está, eu também queria ficar mais um pouco... Mas tem as férias do fim de ano, não tem? Posso voltar." – falei sorridente, notando que este sorria também e se acalmava.

Ficamos conversando mais, vendo quem com quem iria ficar na minha historia - esqueci de avisar que Andrei é meu beta -, e se a vilã peituda deveria ou não ficar com a serva fofa.

Quando ele ficou mais calmo, lembrei que já era hora de se despedir. Dessa vez ele fora forte, concordou com a cabeça e se levantou, andando em passos firmes até a porta sem nem ao menos me ver.

"— Espera." – pedi, segurando em seu braço quando estava para abrir a porta e virando-o.

"— ..."

Engoli em seco novamente, percebendo que pela segunda vez ele chorava. Olhei bem para ele, afagando seus cabelos, já até sentindo meus olhos marejados por conta daquela visão.

Fora então que agi por impulso, impulso este que não fazia à menor ideia de onde veio, onde surgiu ou porque fiz isso.

Aproximei minha boca da dele, beijando levemente aqueles lábios intocados, sentindo um êxtase enorme em saber que fui seu primeiro naquele ato. Mas, logo o peso da realidade se fez presente.

Afastei meus lábios daquele lugar, levando a minha mão a este, tampando-o ao que observava-o.

O que tinha feito? Não, antes que me ache com cara de homossexual, eu não sou. Gosto de mulher - mesmo que nunca tenha feito nada com nenhuma -, e muito menos ele era isso.

Somos amigos, apenas isso.

Mas eu não consegui resistir ao impulso de beijar aqueles lábios ao ver um rosto tão tristonho a minha frente. Fora então que descobri, a razão de tanto ciúme, de tanto zelo, de tanto carinho para aquele garoto.

Mordi de leve o lábio inferior, só notando agora aquele sentimento para com ele. Não queria perder a amizade dele por um ato meu daquele jeito, por isso respirei fundo, tirando meus óculos do rosto e limpando-os lentamente na camisa.

"— Desculpe... Acho melhor você ir indo, não?" – murmurei baixinho, terminando de limpar os óculos e colocando-os no rosto novamente.

Mas novamente algo dentro do meu peito doeu, ao ver este negando brevemente com a cabeça, tendo os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu não resisti, segurei as duas mãos ele, e prendi os pulsos das mesmas de encontro à porta uma de cada lado - com medo de alguma repulsa.

Aproximei-me então para outro beijo, um verdadeiro, onde minha boca se movia lentamente, fazendo-o seguir o ritmo que aos poucos ia se intensificando. E, para meu completo delírio, este correspondia ao que eu fazia, um tanto timidamente, mas correspondia.

Isso era o melhor de tudo, ele correspondia ao meu ato, de uma forma que estava claro que ele também queria. Ou talvez fosse só coisa da minha cabeça isso. Já que nunca fui bom em saber o que os outros pensavam.

Mas, por hora, estava feliz com o que tinha conseguido, em sentir meus lábios de encontro aos dele, saboreando-o cada vez mais intensamente, de uma forma faminta que eu desconhecia em mim.

Eu apenas o queria. Ele era meu. Seria meu. E só agora notei o porque de tudo isso...

Afastei minha boca lentamente dele, notando-o brevemente ofegante. Sorri de lado, um tanto pervertido rumando meus lábios para o ouvido dele, mordiscando de leve o lóbulo.

"— Eu te amo..." – sussurrei-lhe tão baixo que parecia ser algo que nunca devia ter sido dito.

E nem sabia se devia ter falado ou não.

Continuava segurando os pulsos dele, ao que me afastei apenas um pouco querendo ver qualquer coisa naquele rosto.

Pisquei meus olhos, vendo-o todo vermelho, absurdamente vermelho.

"— Eu... Também" – disse-me, virando o rosto e corando mais ainda - se é que era possível.

Soltei-lhe os braços, enlaçando sua cintura. Aquela frase só podia ser algo da minha cabeça, a de um bobo que descobriu que ama alguém há pouco. Acariciei com uma leveza impar o rosto dele, contornando os lábios levemente inchados pelo beijo de outrora.

Notando-o então sorrir perante meu toque. Não era alguma invenção da minha cabeça, ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo, ele gostava de mim de igual forma. Eu sorri mais, puxando-o ainda mais para meus braços, em um abraço caloroso agora.

"— Estou tão feliz..." – Murmurei, afagando suas costas.

"— Eu também..." – escutei a voz branda, onde o choro desaparecia.

Ficamos mudos por um bom tempo, onde só a própria respiração de ambos podia ser escutada. Mas eu queria mais, logo puxei-o aos pouco em direção a cama, fazendo-o se sentar nesta e me sentando ao lado.

"— Ainda está cedo... Pode ficar mais um pouco?" – indaguei-lhe, não conseguindo disfarçar as segundas intenções sobre o que tinha dito.

"— Posso sim..." – sorriu-me fracamente, ajeitando os óculos no rosto "— Disse que talvez fosse ficar até mais tarde na casa de um amigo..."

"— Que amigo?" – questionei-o enciumado, fazendo levemente um bico com os lábios.

"— Não sabe qual, Mestre?" – olhou bem para mim, portando um sorriso entre uma mistura de timidez e maliciosidade - um sorriso de Monalisa.

"— Ah, sim..." – ri sem jeito, reparando que estava com ciúmes de mim mesmo "— Então podemos realmente aproveitar um pouco..." – comentei em seguida, levando minha mão para o rosto à frente.

"— Sim, meu Mestre..."

Nunca tinha reparado que esse 'meu Mestre' poderia ser tão erótico, talvez por ter sido dito por uma voz baixa, ao meu ver instigante. Mordi de leve os meus lábios, mas somente o percurso até encontrar-se com os dele.

Fechando assim vagarosamente os olhos, focando em minha boca, querendo mais da dele, com minhas mãos, puxei-o para o meu colo, deixando-o de lado neste para poder apreciarmos mais aqueles beijos.

Sentia as mãos dele em meu pescoço, enlaçando-me com força, como se não quisesse me deixar voltar para minha cidade. Ao que as minhas mãos, uma deslizava pelas costas, e a outra pela coxa dele, em um sobe e desce instigante.

Minha boca liberou a dele com dificuldade, mas logo levei a mesma para o pescoço e ombros, deslizando a linha por ali, mordendo de leve a área exposta. Tratei então de tirar a camisa que ele usava jogando-a ao lado da cama.

Agora eu podia brincar um pouco mais com aquele corpo, onde fui direto deslizar minha língua por um mamilo róseo mordiscando o mesmo em seguida e escutando um gemido baixo, um tanto contido.

Adorei aquele som, e estava decidido a conseguir mais deles.

Guiei minha mão agora para a intimidade dele, massageando a área sobre a calça, notando-o se segurar a mim com mais afinco e seu corpo ficar um pouco tenso.

"— Calma, confie em mim, minha criança..." – disse-lhe baixinho, olhando bem para o rosto corado que ele estava.

"— Confio..." – sibilou, relaxando um pouco mais em meu colo.

Eu sorri, dando um suave beijo nos lábios dele, para em seguida voltar a mover minha mão, acariciava-o sobre o tecido, notando que ele estava reagindo perante meus toques. Por isso parei um pouco o que fazia, para abrir a calça e ter mais acesso.

Fazia tudo olhando-o fixamente, vendo cada alteração que se passava naquele ser, naquele garoto. Ao que quando segurei-lhe o membro se nenhum tecido atrapalhando pude escutar um gemido mais alto, de pura entrega.

Tal gemido me excitou muito, mas eu respirei fundo, focando-me em apenas dar prazer para ele. Movia minha mão lento, notando o ofegar dele, os gemidos baixos chamando pelo meu nome. Onde eu respondia a eles movendo mais rápido minha mão, ou beijando-o nos lábios com ganas.

"— Thoy... Pe-pera..." – pediu-me, levando uma mão a minha que se movia.

"— Não quer?" – indaguei-lhe curioso, parando de acariciá-lo.

"— Quero, mas tem algo me cutucando..." – fez bico, olhando para mim.

"— Cutucando? Como assim?"

"— ..." – virou o rosto meio envergonhado, se mexendo em meu colo.

Com este ato acabou que eu gemi baixinho, por conta do prazer singelo que senti pela movimentação dele. Mordi os lábios com força agora, olhando-o com uma cara em um misto de 'continue' e 'pare'.

Ele apenas se moveu mais, só que desta vez para ficar sentado de frente para mim ainda em meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado meu.

"— Isso..." – falou, respirando fundo e apontando para o volume entre as minhas pernas.

"— Cresceu..." – comentei sem jeito, rindo baixinho disso.

"— E vai deixar assim?"

"— Melhor não? Assim não faço nenhuma besteira." – respondi, sorrindo amarelo por conta disso.

Mas ele pareceu não se convencer, levando suas mãos a minha camisa, retirando-a afoitamente. Andrei olhava-me sorridente - claro, com aquele rubor -, tocando meu peito levemente com as mãos, dedilhando o mesmo.

Eu apenas observava-o, acariciando a cintura, contendo minhas mãos ali.

No entanto ele não estava contendo as suas, onde as mesmas desceram até a minha calça apertando o volume oculto ali e me fazendo morder os lábios novamente. Andrei me olhava com uma cara de sapeca, abrindo minha calça e livrando meu membro de dentro desta.

Lambi lentamente os lábios, deslizando uma das minhas mãos de volta ao membro dele retornando o sobe e desce que fazia antes, mas agora era diferente. A mão dele fora também fazer os mesmos movimentos em mim, igualando o ato.

Sorri, antes de atacar seus lábios com fome quase, deslizando minha língua para dentro, e me animando mais quando ele fazia o mesmo.

Ficamos assim, um acariciando o outro, por um bom tempo, cada um gemendo dentro da boca alheia, estremecendo com o prazer que recebíamos. Até que Andrei afastou a sua boca da minha, ofegando e gemendo mais descontroladamente.

"— Aguente mais um... Hmm... Um pouco." – pedi, notando que ele não agüentaria muito daquilo.

Eu queria gozar junto dele, para que assim eu não ficasse tentado a ir adiante nisso. Não por medo ou repulsa, longe disso, mas eu achava que não era uma boa hora fazer isso e no outro dia de manhã voltar para casa.

Diminui a velocidade da minha mão nele, percebendo um gemido baixo de reclamação. E este por birra - ou outra coisa que não sabia -, diminuir também o ritmo que me acariciava.

"— Andrei..." – gemi rouco o nome dele, mordiscando seus ombros "— Mais rápido..." – quase implorei, dando um beijo suave sobre os lábios dele "— Vemos juntos..."

Notei que ele estremecera mais, encostando a testa em meu ombro e fazendo o que eu tinha pedido, acometendo em um prazer enorme que trespassar meu corpo e se direcionou ao meu membro.

Continuamos ambos nesse ritmo, onde quando eu não conseguia mais agüentar voltei a mover minha mão nele da mesma forma afoita que ele fazia em mim, escutando prontamente um gemido longo e extasiados sair daqueles lábios.

E, minhas mãos ficarem sujas.

Só que ao ver o prazer estampado em sua face eu não conseguir me conter mais, acabou que segui ele no abismo de prazeres, gemendo rouco e despejando minha semente nas mãos dele.

Abracei melhor a ele, enquanto ambos respiraram pesado, descompassado. Tentávamos voltar daquele prazer tão grande que tivemos. E, não tínhamos pressa para isso.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, um abraçado ao outro, respiração se normalizando até que nos separamos um pouco e nos beijamos.

"— Eu... Te amo Mestre." – recebi deste o mais belo sorrido que já tinha visto.

"— Eu também, minha criança, eu também." – reafirmei o que tinha dito.

Acabou que rimos um do outro, primeiro por conta da sujeira nas mãos e depois as falas melosamente apaixonadas de dissemos. Tirei-o do meu colo, acariciando seu rosto - com a mão limpa, claro -, e me levantando. Ao que ambos ajeitamos a calça depois

"— É bom limparmos isso..." – olhei para a janela, vendo que já estava bem escuro "— E, você tem que ir para casa Andrei." – avisei-o.

"— Sim." – levantou-se prontamente, indo logo ao banheiro e lavando a mão "— Mas chegar tarde não brigarão comigo, fique tranqüilo."

"— Que bom, que bom." – fui até o mesmo lugar, empurrando-o de forma brincalhona para me limpar.

Com isso feito, voltamos ao quarto e colocamos a camisa novamente, mas o ar ficou pesado quando ambos lembramos que eu iria amanhã. No entanto não tinha como voltar no tempo.

Por isso desta vez nos despedimos, em um beijo longo, molhado e deveras demorado, onde eu apertava-o firme em meus braços, querendo um pouco mais do calor do corpo dele.

"— Mestre..." – murmurou quando livrei a boca dele "— Amanha irei te ver na rodoviária."

"— Mas vai ser cedo." – avisei.

"— Nove horas não é cedo." – riu baixinho.

"— Para quem está em férias e tem a mania de acordar meio dia só por conta que tem que almoçar, é cedo sim." – brinquei com o assunto "— Mas, por favor vá."

"— Vou chegar mais cedo, assim podemos conversar um pouco mais."

"— 'Conversar', sei..." – murmurei pervertido, me soltando dele "— Safadinho."

Para meu completo encanto vi o rosto dele ficar vermelho por conta de meu comentário malicioso.

Só que desta vez me despedi dele mesmo, deixando-o na entrada do hotel, e ficando a ver os passos lentos dele até onde consegui. Suspirei triste, com uma dor enorme no peito uma nunca antes sentia, enquanto retornava meu percurso ao quarto que estava hospedado.

Parece que fora só deitar em minha cama para dormir, onde tive um sonho que estava com ele em meus braços. Já tinha sonhado diversas vezes com Andrei, mas nada pervertido.

Acordei ao som de uma musica animada de um anime que vi a tempos, onde esta era o despertador do meu celular. Levantei-me mal humorado - sempre acordo assim -, indo tomar meu banho e me arrumando para ir a rodoviária.

Ajeitei tudo, paguei a conta e me mandei daquela construção, pegando um taxi para me deixar onde queria. Cheguei ao lugar e avistei logo Andrei, sentado balançando as pernas em um banco de cimento do lugar.

"— Bom dia..." – disse-lhe, levando uma mão a boca e dando um bocejo.

"— Bom dia!" – falou também, de uma forma mais animada e se levantando. "— Que horas que sai o ônibus?"

"— ..." – olhei para o relógio no pulso "— Deve ser daqui a vinte minutos."

"— Tem tempo ainda!" – continuava com o tom alegre, me fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha.

Ele me puxou pela rodoviária, até uma parte onde não tinha como ninguém nos ver. Eu ri baixinho, notando o que ele queria e puxando-o para os meus braços, dando um singelo beijo neles.

"— Safadinho." – brinquei novamente.

"— Eu não estava pensando nisso ontem... Mas já que deu a ideia."

"— Que bom que eu dei a 'ideia' então..." – melodiei de uma forma pervertida.

Puxei-o para um beijo, apertando de leve a cintura dele, até que eu tive a ideia de descer as mãos pousando-as sobre as nádegas e as apertando em minha direção, sentindo-o se remexer por mais.

Ficamos assim, aos amassos até que deu a hora de me afastar dele, onde lentamente parei de beijá-lo, mas deixei minhas mãos onde estavam, apertando-as com gosto.

"— Me-mestre..." – murmurou encabulado.

"— Eu voltarei minha criança... No fim do ano ou inicio do que vem."

"— Volta mesmo?"

"— Claro, eu quero continuar..." – aproximei meus lábios do ouvido dele, para continuar a frase em um sussurro "— De onde paramos ontem... Eu vou tê-lo por completo."

Ele gemeu baixinho, se remexendo em meu abraço, concordando com a cabeça. Eu respirei fundo, me afastando dele e ficando a acariciar seus cabelos, em um suave afago. Para logo irmos em direção ao ônibus.

Eu teria que ir.

Me aproximei dele, beijando de leve a testa e sorrindo, notando-o contendo as lágrimas, sibilei um inaudível 'te amo' onde ele pode entender pelo movimento dos meus lábios e entrei no ônibus.

Ano que vem eu com toda certeza iria vê-lo novamente.

-I-

_Andrei... Meu Andrei.

* * *

_

FIM

01/12/10

* * *

Comentário da autora:

Eu queria ter feito esse conto sem ser só pelo ângulo do Thoy, mas não sei, não consegui escrever algo com o Andrei junto. Entretanto, eu gostei do resultado.

Este conto é inteiramente dedicado a minha beta, L. Kathar, que me ajuda demais com meus erros. Feliz aniversário, minha criança. ((Mesmo que você só tenha lido isso um dia depois.))


End file.
